


支离破碎

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 完全是肉没有剧情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 一篇主旨是日金劲甫的没有剧情的肉。一切设定都为了我馋金劲甫身子服务。
Relationships: Architect | Park Min-Ho/Godsb | Kim Kyeong-Bo
Kudos: 5





	支离破碎

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adkinszzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adkinszzzz).



朴敏镐进门的时候金劲甫没出声。空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的茉莉花香，朴敏镐把袋子装着的巧克力和牛奶放在餐桌上。他踮起脚隔着半开的卧室门往里望，金劲甫安安静静地躺在床上，像是睡着了。

朴敏镐轻手轻脚地把牛奶放进冰箱，巧克力放在冰箱门上的格子里。冰格被从冷冻室拽出来，哗啦啦地响着装了满满一碗棱角分明的冰块。朴敏镐关上冰箱门垂眼看着手中盛满冰块的碗，像是在思索。红酒瓶敞着口放在餐桌上，被倒去了一半。

他进门的时候金劲甫听到了声音，在被子里动了动，朴敏镐因此可以看到他兄长现在的状态：金劲甫侧着蜷在床上，半个身子埋在凌乱的薄被间，以他为中心，四周无论是被子还是床单都皱巴巴的，昭示着床上的人曾经做了什么样大幅度的动作。他闭着眼睛，好看的细眉紧皱着，唇也抿成一道玫瑰色的直线，如果不是脸颊上的潮红，朴敏镐会以为他正在经历生不如死的痛苦。平常金劲甫总习惯挺直脊背端正地站着或坐着，但当他脆弱而不设防地蜷缩在被单里时，他看起来如此脆弱。

朴敏镐坐在床边，伸手拿了一颗冰块贴在金劲甫脸颊上。

金劲甫惊惶地睁眼，嘴唇干裂，色泽如同枯槁的玫瑰，他下意识地瑟缩了一下，皱着眉露出一个笑：“敏镐……”

“感觉怎么样，劲甫哥？”朴敏镐温声细语，假如有粉丝看到他现在的表情，一定会拍下来发在社交软件上宣称他就是这世界上唯一的天使。这位天使此刻伸手拉开金劲甫裹在腰上的薄被，听到他的恋人发出了一个短促的气音。

“……不行了。”

朴敏镐并没有理会金劲甫虚弱的求饶。薄被下的身体蒙着一层薄汗，他动手掰开金劲甫紧闭的双膝，捉住腿间垂落下来的线轻轻往外扯动。一个粉红色跳蛋被扯出了湿洇一片的穴口，嗡嗡震动着掉在了褶皱一片的床单上。金劲甫闭着眼，手背搭在眼睛上，消瘦的身体在他掌心下颤抖着。

朴敏镐笑了一声。

金劲甫咽了口口水，闭上了眼睛，像是认了命。他驯顺地张开大腿，对他兴致高昂的男友屈服地敞开自己，展示自己已经被跳蛋折磨了近一个小时、快要彻底无法闭合的后穴。那里已经被跳蛋的线磨蹭得泛红，跳蛋被扯出来的时候带出的亮晶晶的淫液顺着男人的股缝往下流淌，然后随着穴口的收缩又挤出更多。金劲甫已经被仿佛没有止境的快感搞得精疲力尽，就连那个罪魁祸首终于把跳蛋拽出来、停止了这样甜蜜的酷刑，也只让他解脱般发出了低低的一声呻吟。

朴敏镐对他的反应不是很满意，他摸索着金劲甫腿根薄薄的嫩肉，忽然下力气掐了一把。

金劲甫的身体登时一僵，半声惨叫卡在嗓子里没能叫出来就被朴敏镐扼住了下颌。他的眼睛圆睁着，细长漂亮的眉毛紧皱，目光中带上显而易见的委屈和屈服般的纵容。下身原本已经被玩具蹂躏到麻木，朴敏镐刚才掐在他大腿根的那一下仿佛刀子割开橡胶皮肉。金劲甫刚用麻木从无止境的甜蜜折磨中解脱出来，只这一下，他所有的感官又重新复活了，身体内部的空虚开始叫嚣。被玩具填满折磨的时候他恨不得立刻停下，可是真的停下了他又开始想念那些轻浮激烈的快感。矛盾的情欲让金劲甫羞耻难当，耳根泛起胭脂般的红色。他不愿去看自己的恋人，垂着眼睛攥紧了被单，重新抿住了唇拒绝再发出声音。——尽管他仍然是一个完全敞开的姿势。朴敏镐跪坐在他张开的双腿间看他，像他总是表现出来的那样温柔甜腻地叫他的名字：“劲甫哥。”

金劲甫没回答，朴敏镐就上手去摸他。他们已经相处了足够长的时间，从x6时躲进储物间做爱到在hzs拥有两个人单独的卧室，金劲甫在他身下承欢的次数足够多，多到足以让朴敏镐知道金劲甫所有的敏感点和习惯。

他知道金劲甫喜欢来得痛快的高潮，于是他偏偏不让金劲甫如愿。

先从脖子开始。即使做过很多次，朴敏镐也依然对金劲甫的身体爱不释手，这具消瘦的、平平无奇的男性身体对他来说像是令人上瘾的药物，从第一次开始就一发不可收拾。年轻人无时无刻不在发情，无论是在训练室还是比赛场金劲甫都不时能感觉到男孩落在自己锁骨或者后颈上的目光，他一般都会装作没发现，面不改色地偏过头去，但眼下他显然无法这么淡然了——朴敏镐的嘴唇贴上了他的侧颈，像找到猎物的吸血鬼一样叼住。金劲甫下意识地仰头，颈项弧度优美如濒死的天鹅。朴敏镐叼着他的喉结，在那块皮肉上惩罚般地撕咬吮吸。

金劲甫连呼吸都变了调。他想要挣扎又僵着身子不敢挪动，仿佛伏在他身上的男孩真是能撕开他喉咙的猛兽，甚至能感觉到猛兽的舌尖在他喉管上舔舐，湿漉漉的，品尝般一下又一下。朴敏镐的手捉住了他的乳头，金劲甫便猛地吞咽，听到空气中自己下身发出羞耻的水声，因为得不到抚慰而急切地收缩。

向来少有人知道他的乳头敏感，只是暴露在空气中就会受冷挺立，所以金劲甫从来不穿泳衣下水，游泳的时候总要套一件衬衣。但朴敏镐早就把他摸透。男孩抬头对他狡黠地笑，含住他一侧的乳尖，像是吃奶一样吮吸，敏感的乳尖要用粗糙舌苔去蹭。金劲甫浑身发抖，快感如同电流窜过四肢百骸，他闭着眼，微微张嘴无声地喘息，如果不是两颊的红晕，他看起来和直播战败时生气又无力的样子一般无二。这反而让他更可口，朴敏镐想，就好像在几十几百人围观下猥亵他，一种不知羞耻的、背德的快意涌上心头。金劲甫的乳尖已经被他吮弄得充血，饱胀得仿佛下一秒就会被吮出乳汁，淡褐色的肉粒被男孩松嘴放开，湿漉漉地暴露在空气里。金劲甫忍耐不住，伸手去摸自己的下身，又被朴敏镐抓住手腕重新压回床上。

“不行哦劲甫哥，答应我的，这个周末我对你做什么都可以的。”

金劲甫移开目光，已经开始后悔自己对男友的纵容。他此刻只觉得饥渴，觉得身下空虚亟需什么来填满，比跳蛋和手指都更粗更长更烫的东西，贯穿他填满他。金劲甫被自己不知羞耻的想法吓到，喉结滚动着拼命压抑自己哭求出来的冲动。

往常他从来不会有这种感觉，他的身体对于快感没那么敏感，总要做细致的前戏才能进入状态，但今天朴敏镐出门之前往他身体里塞了一个跳蛋，要他保证不拿出来。于是他硬生生被那小玩具折磨了快一个小时，再怎么性冷淡也会被持续不断的低幅振动磨得融化，特别是那绵绵不断的震动正好顶着他最敏感的那一块儿。跳蛋只给他累积了快感却远远不能让他高潮，平素一向于性事上冷淡的金劲甫硬生生被调教成荡妇，身体从内往外空虚瘙痒得流水，偏偏被他的自尊阻止不能开口求欢。金劲甫抿着嘴唇，攥紧了床单。

朴敏镐还在继续挑逗他，像是蓄意要逼他求出声音来，他的吻落到了金劲甫的小腹。平坦而劲瘦，金劲甫不喜欢锻炼只偶尔慢跑，但人瘦了多多少少看得见肌肉，他小腹上也有隐隐约约的薄薄腹肌线条。朴敏镐就沿着线条亲吻，舔舐，在金劲甫所有的敏感点上施为，唯独不去碰他最需要安抚的那个闭合不上的穴。

金劲甫被欺负得发了疯，竟然颤巍巍挪动腰肢，蹭着床单起伏试图获得一丝快感作为慰藉，却又被朴敏镐残酷地制住。张开的穴在微凉的空气里翕动着，金劲甫向来是在床上被怎么折腾都不出声的一个人，竟然破天荒发出了半声要哭不哭的呻吟。

朴敏镐更觉得有趣，牢牢压着他低头看，带着薄茧的温热手指掐住金劲甫尖削的下颌，满意地打量他被欲望烧得没有一丝清明的细长眼睛。金劲甫不再抿着唇了，他发出一声哽咽般的声音，眼睛被情欲熏得泛红，茫茫然毫无焦点地盯着朴敏镐的脸，清楚明白地写着渴望。渴望被填满，被自己恶趣味的小男友操穿，身体里的空洞越来越大，吞掉所有理智。

于是朴敏镐吻他，放软了声音诱导：“劲甫哥，想要什么呢？”

金劲甫吞咽了几下，张开唇又闭上。朴敏镐等了片刻，没等来想要的答案，便要松手，要把金劲甫一个人丢在床上。金劲甫惶然地睁眼，抓住朴敏镐的手，声音软得不可思议。

“……想要敏镐。”

“想要敏镐什么？”朴敏镐装聋作哑，手臂被金劲甫抓着，还要露出无辜的神色歪头看他。“不说出来的话我听不懂呢。”

于是金劲甫深呼吸，想尽办法才让自己说出来的话不抖，但却再也压制不住身体的兴奋和喘息。

“想要敏镐……操我。”

这就够了，朴敏镐不需要他再重复一遍，达到目的的男孩决定享用这道馋了他太久的美餐。他抓着金劲甫的膝弯折到胸前，沉腰操进去的时候发出了过于清晰的淫靡水声，因为金劲甫实在已经馋了很久，馋得穴里满满含着淫荡的液体。金劲甫再也无法压抑自己，空虚了太久的身体终于被填满，突如其来的饱胀满足感和快感逼疯了他，应和着水声的是金劲甫一声比一声更高的浪叫。他抓着朴敏镐的肩，双腿无力地挂在朴敏镐腰上，门户大开地用他身体上最柔软最火热的地方接受着朴敏镐的进攻，瞳孔里早已看不到平时的冷静和理智，一向坚持的克制也被抛诸脑后，只有欲望侵占了整个大脑。空虚了太久的后穴一旦被填满，那种感觉简直无与伦比，酥麻的快感如同火箭般刺过他的脊椎，金劲甫浑身都在颤抖，整个人几乎软成一滩水，连抱着朴敏镐的力气都没有了，浑身上下唯一还有力气的地方就是紧致后穴仍然死死吞吃着男孩硕大的肉刃。

朴敏镐每次顶到深处都能换来一声高昂的浪叫和缩紧的媚肉，便食髓知味地一次操得比一次重。他清楚地知道金劲甫的敏感点在哪里，也不吝于给予刺激，进进出出都横冲直撞地顶着那个点，蛮横得像一个拉足马力的打桩机。

金劲甫怎么承受得住这样的攻势？他爽得快要翻白眼，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩着，只觉得整个人飘然躺在云端。前列腺高潮来得突然而漫长，金劲甫半张着嘴，到了高潮反而发不出声，目光连聚焦的能力都没有了，阴茎失控般射脏了两人胸腹。

朴敏镐不为所动，在金劲甫高潮时绞紧的后穴里律动得越发激烈。于是金劲甫快要被他操得哭出来，大梦初醒般带上哭腔呻吟，叠加的快感把他的大脑搅得一片混乱，高潮之后敏感的穴道经不起刺激，动一动就能让金劲甫崩溃地喘息，他只觉得自己快要被操坏了，要被捅穿了，要湿津津流下水来。朴敏镐还要捉着他的嘴唇吻他，吻得金劲甫难以呼吸，觉得灵魂都被折腾得泄出体外。

最后朴敏镐射在金劲甫身体里，紧紧插到最深处，金劲甫错觉自己的小腹都被源源不断射进来的精液撑得鼓起，他已经发不出声，被操得像个快要报废的性爱娃娃，睁着失焦的双眼，眼角被泪水蜇红。只能感觉到小男友很温柔地吻他，叫他劲甫哥。

金劲甫连回吻他的力气都欠奉，意识浮浮沉沉间听到朴敏镐贴在他耳边温软地告白，便也模糊地嘟囔一句我也爱你。

我当然爱你，不然怎么容得你把我欺负成这个样子？  
敏镐啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 金劲甫游泳穿衬衣确有其事，我疑惑很久了。


End file.
